Paranormal Piedmont
by Steven Schmooniverse
Summary: Mabel and Dipper are at Piedmont, back home California. They were somewhat devastated they left Gravity Falls. They go to school at Piedmont Middle School now and they have a pretty normal life,like they'd expect to have because well, it's home! Right? Wrong. Turns out Piedmont the school they go to, has changed a whole lot. And it wasn't gonna take long to figure that out.
1. Gotcha!

It was the first day of school for Mabel and Dipper Pines. They had recently gotten back from Gravity Falls, Oregon, Where their Great Uncle or _Grunkle_ as they called called him, Stan had a tourist attraction called the "Mystery Shack". They had taken a long trip by airplane. At least 10 hours. As soon as Mabel and dipper got up to their rooms, they threw everything off, still half asleep and threw themselves into bed, no even bothering to pull the covers up.

There was a crisp, cold, breeze through the air the next morning. Dipper was the early bird while Mable slept like a rock. They had to be up around 6:00 so the school bus could take them to there, because they lived pretty far out.

"Mabel, get up" Dipper said, walking up the stairs with a glass half full of orange juice.

"Just gimme...5...more...minutes" She mumbled.

"Alright, but if you're not up by the time I get ready, i'm gonna get you. He said, taking a sip from the cup. "I mean it this time Mabel" He said.

"Yeah, alright bro bro, i gotcha" she said, slurring half her words, almost speaking incoherent nonsense.

about 10 minutes later, Dipper came upstairs with a black shirt that had his signature pine tree on it, and a blue flannel shirt on top matching the tree's color. With black skinny jeans. He walked over to Mabel's bed, though not seeing her there.

"Mabel?"

he slowly crept toward her bed, "Mabel?" he said once again.

He then Pulled the covers off the bed as fast as possible.

"What the h-"

He never got to finish his sentence, as Mabel screamed and nailed Dipper as hard as she could with a pillow. Luckily she was pretty weak.

"Hahahahahahahaha" she laughed

"That's not funny" Dipper said, rubbing the side of his face.

"I know! It's hilarious!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Gotcha!"

"Whatever Mabel".

Dipper then sat on his bed again, fully dressed and ready to go, reading his book.

Mabel continued to get dressed. When she finished, she crept out of the room and down the stairs, just so she could yell at Dipper. She stood at the last step, and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Come on Dippingsauce, We're gonna be late for the bus!

"How'd she get downstairs so fast?!"

"Coming!" Dipper yelled, shoving his book into his bookbag.

"First day, here we go." He said to himself, walking out of the bedroom.

He closed the door and ran downstairs. "Hey Mom, Dad"

"Be safe! Keep Mabel safe too!"

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Mabel said. Hugging her dad and kissing her mom on the cheek.

"I will!" Dipper said, kissing him mom on the cheek, then turning around and rushing Mabel out the door.

"Ready?"

"You betcha!"

Dipper put his arm around Mabel and they both went out the door.

 **Hey to anybody that reads this chapter. Well umm, this is my second attempt at writing a Gravity Falls story after i lost like, all of my progress the last time. If you like it, review and tell me what you liked about it. if you don't like it an think it needs to be changed a little, I will listen to ya, and if you just don't like it at all for some reason, still review and tell me so i can fix it up to your likings. I'm kinda stumped on how the first day should go.. i don't wanna be clichè and make it go great, maybe i should make the school have a whole bunch of mysteries, just like Gravity Falls. IDK. I love creative criticism and suggestions always appreciated.**

 **And Remember!**

 **Reality is an illusion, The universe is a hologram, Bye!**

 **~Bookie \\(^-^)/**


	2. Floating

Getting on the bus was probably the best part of the day. Mabel and Dipper got on and went to the mid-back of the bus. The bus was mostly quiet because majority of everyone had fallen asleep, since it was still really early. The only people that were up were two girls, ramming away guys or something, and another kid, laid back sideways on his bookbag, playing on his GameBoy. Mabel stopped abruptly, then sat down, scooted over to the innermost side, and then yanked Dipper down on the seat. One kid stopped drawing, what looked like a pretty awesome picture of "Ducktective" and greeted them.

"Hi? My name's Tyrone!" he said.

He was a couple inches shorter than Dipper. He was Asian. He had his hair dyed blue and swept to the side, a grey shirt on, and also had skinny jeans on. He looked as though he was going through puberty.

The bus stopped at red light, and from the looks of it, it was going to be there for a long time.

"Wait really?" Dipper said.

"Yea, What's yours?" Tyrone said.

"Before I answer that question, you watch "Ducktective?"

"Heck yea bro!" Tyrone said

"Well people call me Dipper, so i guess you can call me that." He said.

"What's your actual name?" Tyrone asked."

"Well, its-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH DIPPER!" Mabel silently screamed in her most obnoxious voice. Luckily the bus driver didn't hear her. Maybe he did and chose not to say anything.

"Sorry dude, hold on." He then turned to Mabel, "This better be important"

'Dude! Shut your face, and look at that kid!"

"What the heck?" Dipper said.

Mabel pointed at a kid wearing all black, standing at a fire hydrant, waiting to cross the street. This may look like your normal fazed, teenage goth, but that guy seemed... _Off._

"Is that guy floating?!" Dipper asked, very confused. He turned his head forward and started softly bumping it into the seat.

"I said be quiet!" Mabel said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he said.

"Look! He's walking!" Mabel directed Dipper's head towards the window again.

Scratch that. This guy was _NOT_ normal at all, whatsoever. He began to hover, about 5 inches above ground. slowly moving forward. Dipper ans Mabel simultaneously looked at each other, mouths gaping open, Then looked back at the street. _Gone_.

"What the-? But he-! How did he?! Ugh!" Dipper sighed and slumped down into his chair.

"It's okay bro-bro. We'll be bound to see him creeping the hallway sometime today. I mean, come on, how hard is it to find a ghastly ghost dude "floating" down the halls?

"What if he doesn't go to the school?"

Tyrone interrupted Mabel's answer by swinging his upper half over the seat. "So how bout' that name of yours?" He said.

"I'll tell you later" Dipper said.

"Sure" Tyrone said. Then turned and sat down

Dipper clearly had lots of questions in his mind. I mean, who wouldn't? That'd happen to anyone that who had seen someone float across the street!

Dipper needed answers. Quick.

 **Okay soooo, I got a suggestion to make this story based on stuff that happened when i went to high school. We always had this goth kid kind of follow us around, and people always made rumors about him. The one I mostly remember was the floating rumor and then, voila. Since school is back in, its gonna take longer for me to write and upload stuff. So i made this one a lil' longer for you guys. Also, When i do this:**

 **"Hi!" Dipper said**

 **"Hello" the girl said**

 **"Whats up?"**

 **"Nothing much"**

 **This DOES NOT mean that the character is talking to themselves. The first sentence is Dipper, and the second, is the girl, then Dipper, then the girl, etc. So whenever i write just sentences, its just going back and forth between the two.**

 **Welp! That's about it.  
And Remember.  
Reality is an Illusion and the universe is a hologram, Bye!  
Review!**

~ **Bookie** **\\(^-^)/**


	3. First Day

**Hey guys! Sorry its been like, a million years since I posted a continuation to this chapter!**

 **Like I said, school is back in for me and I had also posted something a few weeks ago saying why my hiatus was so long. I'm waiting on my new laptop. I had said my aunt was sending me a new laptop, so that would me I'd be able to write with better software, I'd also be able to write more often. It would still take some time because I plot everything on paper before typing it and then edit it after I type. Plus it takes like 4 hours for everything to upload. So starting next Monday, I'll be uploading basically everyday! I also got a message to make my conversations between people clearer. This chapter is kinda just floof to support the entire story. I'm gonna try to make it the best I can for you guys in the fourth chapter! Make sure to review and also suggest how many chapter is should make this story. Expect some other stories coming this way too! Well, that's about it. Enjoy. I honestly don't think I did that good because I kinda rushed it but here you go!**

Mabel and I were the first ones off the bus. It's crazy how she's always excited and energetic no matter where we go. Especially school. Even though she's always energetic, she 's sometimes scared when she goes to a new school or comes back to a school she left. We're all happy to go and meet new friends, but once we're inside. We're petrified because of how much it's changed. She was so energetic that she threatened to bedazzle this other girl's face because she wouldn't move out of the way. I'm serious. But anyways, when we got off the bus, she was walking so fast, she technically dragged me to the front door. Part of me knows why she's so happy. When we were in Gravity Falls, she never lost contact with this one girl that she met back in elementary. It was like the long distance relationships you only saw and read in fan fictions and movies. Her name was Dawn Kennedy. So when she came to the front door, she expected to see her leaning against the wall like she used to in elementary. But she wasn't. I saw a face of darkness loom over Mabel. I hugged her. "Maybe she's late" I said. "Y-Y-Yeah" she muttered. My sister tried to get back on her feet by throwing the door open and taking a tobin stance. She took a deep inhale and exhaled sharply. when she decided to scream "MABEL PINES IS BACK, BABY!" right in my ear, making me disoriented again.

She grabbed my wrist again and flung me down the hall to where the bulletin was. I sighed and then chuckled. "It's still in the same spot?" I said. "I know right? They should've moved that years ago! It's in a terrible spot.' she said. "Listen, don't go Mabel-ifying everything" I said. she had a strange habit of going to high authority, like the principal, and ask that something be changed. " _Just because"_ "Whatever." she jeered. We had the same classes as always. When we were younger, our mom was overprotective and decided to put us in the same class from then on because we lost each other _ONE time_. Plus it _bonds us together_. I got gotten lost in my thoughts. I had snapped out of it few minutes later because the bell had rung. Mabel. tugged at my shirt. "Come on Dip, we're gonna be late." she shoved me forward and held onto my book bag. And I directed her to out World History class. The history class wasn't that big. But guess who was there? Dawn Kennedy. Mabel quickly crashed into the empty seat next to Dawn. The started chatting instantaneously Tyrone was also there so I decided to sit next to him. The teacher, Ms. Becker told us that she was busy, so we could take out a book or something if we had one, and do whatever. For what seemed like 3 hours, I sat there, nose-deep in my book. The teacher was busy in the front of the class, writing exactly what she had told us, on the board. as some of you might know, Mabel has terrible timing. She tries to pass me a note by pretended to throw away something in the garbage can across the classroom and slipped a tiny little envelope-folded piece of paper on my desk. " _What the?_ " I thought to myself. I thought it had just fallen out of her pocket, so when she came closer to me, I tried to slip the envelope back in her pocket. I ended up dropping the paper and Ms. Becker picked it up. "Passing notes, are we Pines?" She gave me the most stern look of all time. I glanced over at Mabel. She had a balled fist and was biting her knuckle. Maybe "Terrible timing" is just an understatement.

I could tell Mabel meant for this to happen because when Ms. Becker told me to get up and tell the entire class what it said. I knew I was in for it because the sticker that kept the flap from opening had a lamb on it. _'She. Did. Not."_ I thought. I tried to explain and tell her my sister passed this to me. All that came out was meaningless utters with a big sigh at the end of it all. "Fine" i whined. The note read:

[Sing it or I tell mom about that one time with Wendy] ( _we'll save that story for later)_ I quickly facepalmed before I started to half-arse singing the words:

"Who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby?  
"I do!, I do!"  
"So go out and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy"  
"Hi there!, Hi there!"  
"And march, march, march around the dasies!"  
"Don't, Don't, Don't you forget about the baby!

Of course, since I'm going through puberty so my voice cracked every time I hit a high note. The teacher's face was beyond blank. After I sang the song, I crumpled the paper and shot it towards the garbage bin. I made it in, which was probably the coolest bit. Then I said "Ding" in the most monotonous voice i could imagine. I slumped back down into my chair, Tyrone leaned forward and whispered "Dude, what was that?"  
"I'll text you later about it" I croaked out, not even bothering to look at him. the bell rang and we went on with our day. Thank God nothing else happened that day. I had some serious ranting to do when we got home


End file.
